


Shoot to Thrill

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-12
Updated: 2010-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wants to grow up to be just like Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoot to Thrill

**Author's Note:**

> Title from AC/DC's "Shoot to Thrill" (my gun at the ready, gonna fire at will).

Sam holds the gun with both hands, with Dad's hands holding him steady, and pulls the trigger; a beer bottle explodes. Dad lets go and Sam aims at the next bottle and misses by a mile. "Don't feel bad, Sammy," Dean says, "maybe you just gotta get bigger first," and Sam glares at Dean and thinks _you can do this, I need to do this if I'm gonna be as good as you_, and takes more careful aim, and puts a hole in the fence under the bottle; that's good, that means he's getting better.


End file.
